<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm hungry. by TiaGivmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554500">I'm hungry.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaGivmore/pseuds/TiaGivmore'>TiaGivmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Ratings: R, References to Depression, Smut, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaGivmore/pseuds/TiaGivmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina is hungry but is it for food, Deanna or both? I hate summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm hungry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is some of my earlier original work. Just sharing things as I come across them right now. I have a few more things I want to do with it. My prompts were spaghetti, cashmere, and I can't remember the last one.  I realized I used the vulgarity for female sexual organs way too much. Recommendations? </p><p>Leave me suggestions in the comments please 🥺.<br/>Ok. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whoever discovered spaghetti was either resourceful or sadistic. Gina checked the sauce. She was used to her mom's sauce but could never recreate it. She huffed, “It was probably store bought and that woman just pretended like she could cook.” </p><p>“Babe” Deanna called, “stop berating your cooking. If it’s good we’ll eat it. If it’s not, we’ll order something.” </p><p>“We should just order something then because I don’t know why I decided to torture myself tonight.” </p><p>Gina used cooking to de-stress but tonight just wasn’t doing the trick. Her principal, Mr. Manny, had gotten on her last nerve that day. Every time she asked for help with her out of control third period, he made it seem like she didn’t know what she was doing instead of the kids just being outrageously disrespectful.</p><p>“Breathe babe.” Deanna whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Gina’s waist and turned her around nuzzling and leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. “You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to work. You don’t have to cook. You don’t have to clean.” She reached around Gina to turn off the stove and returned her lips to Gina’s softly nibbling on her plump bottom lip. “We can start a cam account.” </p><p>Gina burst out laughing, “Shut up.” She wrapped her arms tighter around her love of 3 years. Her work life wasn’t what she expected. Teaching was much harder than she anticipated. The kids brought way more than their academic hardships to school. </p><p>“No, baby listen.” She continued, “We can wear masks. No one will ever know.” </p><p>As Deanna began to tickle Gina, her sniffles turned to giggles. “You just want me on camera.” </p><p>“Not true but we both could pull in way more money if we quit our jobs and made out online.” </p><p>Unfortunately, that was a sad truth. “I’m not getting naked online - mask or not. Just go get us a sugar daddy, momma or something. I’m tired of this job.” </p><p>“I know babe. We’ll make it. Now let me take care of you tonight. What do you want to eat?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“I mean real food.”</p><p>“You.”</p><p>“Restaurant?”</p><p>“We can just order pizza.” Gina looked over the burners  to make sure everything was off. The food didn’t matter at this point. It was a loss. All she wanted was to not burn the house down while she drowned herself in the addictive pussy scent of her love. She needed to cum and she needed it now.</p><p>She gave Deanna the look. The one that said you know what to do and how to do it. She began walking out of the kitchen and stripping as she went. </p><p>Deanna was right behind her and while Gina was headed for the bedroom, Deanna detoured her to the living room and pushed her down onto the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>Gina opened her legs and pulled her knees up and opened them butterfly style.  They’d done this before and it never got old.  An orgasm was what Gina needed and orgasm was what she was going to get. Deanna took the right nipple in her left hand, while her mouth devoured the left nipple. </p><p>Her right thumb played with Gina’s hairy mound. Gina was already gyrating her hips and Deanna teased her left lip before ghosting the slit. She didn’t want to tease but she needed Gina to let go. She rubbed her thumb over her clitoris in circles a few times then dipped between her labia lips while she sucked harder on the right nipple and pinched the left; she could tell Gina was ready and wet. She wasn’t surprised. Gina usually got aroused just from kissing which is why they didn’t do it often in public.  No more fooling around. Deanna needed to let Gina know that she was loved, safe, and cared for in all ways. Deanna turned her focus to Gina’s extended clitoris and wetness immediately began to seep from her vagina. She wasted no time helping Gina release the stress of the day.  </p><p> </p><p>Gina soaked in the tub for what felt like hours. The water was still warm but the water was turning grey and the bubbles disappearing. Deanna was in the guest bathroom taking a shower. Gina could hear the water stop and figured Deanna would be back in their room soon to grab her pajamas. Between the bubble bath, oils, and blue bird bath bomb her skin felt like silk. Muscles relaxed as her head rolled gently on her bath pillow. She was ready to get out. But a good fuck had her ready to sleep in the tub. "Love!" She yelled to get Deanna's attention when she thought she was closer. "I'm ready to get out. Help me though."</p><p>"I told you I would take care of you babe. You ready for me to order pizza." She grinned knowing they would probably just grab fruit and a granola bar before they headed back to the bedroom. </p><p>"Hmm...sure but help me up. My legs feel like jello."</p><p>" I wonder why." Deanna snickered. </p><p>"The love of my life saw me stressing out and fucked me until I couldn't remember my own name."</p><p>Deanna leaned over the tub to give Gina something to hold onto and as she got out wrapped her in a towel, hugging her but also grabbing her butt in the process. </p><p>"Let's order first then we can do round 2."</p><p>"Are you sure? I can take you out."</p><p>"The only place I want you to take me is to the bedroom. </p><p>Put lotion on me while we wait for pizza and then let me make you feel good." </p><p>"Not tonight. I just want you to come as many times as possible."</p><p>"I think 6 is enough. Let's just cuddle." Gina stopped Deanna's hands as she worked her nipples through the towel. </p><p>"Seriously. I can't handle another orgasm right now. Carry me."</p><p>"You're too much. Hop up."</p><p>Gina wrapped her legs around Deanna's waist and her arms easily laid around her neck.</p><p>"Thank you babe. For giving me orgasms,  my bath, and now. Im getting you wet but you don't seem to care.</p><p>"Ha. I am wet." Deanna started the trek to their bedroom. "In more ways than one" they both chuckled, "But you are my top priority, Gina. I need you to know I care about your mental health and I meant what I said about not having to work. We can make it on my income - not forever, but at least for now. "</p><p>Gina still clung onto Deanna...basically straddling her lap until they sat on the bed. Gina pushed Deanna back and laid on top of her, with her head right between Deanna's breast and one knee between her thighs as one hand played with the curly hair on her nape. </p><p>"I know baby. I just have to figure out these kids. Its just </p><p>one class. No support from administration is not new. It's just disappointing. I thought being at a more affluent school would change that dynamic. I was wrong."</p><p>"Hmmm" DEANNA moaned. Gina had started playing with her nipple. Gina was surprised it took her this long to get a reaction.  "Just promise me you won't make yourself into a martyr. If it becomes too much....you'll-"</p><p>Gina cut off as Deanna"s statement as she slipped her tongue between her lips and deepened the kiss. All she could think of was sensations... So soft and wet...slick. she loved kissing. Next to cunnilingus, it was her favorite thing. "I promise I won't lose myself in teaching." She said as she broke the kiss for air." Now let's not give work anymore of our time"</p><p>And although pizza was still on the menu, she knew they weren't going to be eating that night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deanna opened her eyes and used her free arm to feel around the bed for Gina’s body. She didn’t want to open her eyes, she just wanted to snuggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what are you reaching for?” Gina giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You. I want snuggles. Why are you so far away?” Deanna yawned and tried to roll over but she was laying on her arm and it was numb. She did a full roll in the other direction and propped herself up on her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning my love. Come here.” Gina coos as Deanna crawled into her space and basically glued herself to her side and leaning her head on her shoulder. ”Thanks for taking care of me last night.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking. I guess we both needed some quality time.” Deanna wrapped her arms tighter around Gina’s waist. ”I really enjoy being in between your legs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gina cackles. “I can’t believe you said that so early in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. It’s the truth. What time is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too early. It’s only 7:45. I put in for substitute today. I don’t know if anyone is going to pick up the job, but I know I won’t be at work today. Can you call in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deanna ran through her to do list in her head. It was all things that could wait for another day. “Hmmm...let me just send a few texts,” she said as she rolled over to reach for her phone. Flipping to her messages app, ”I need a break too and no way is someone pulling me away from you today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Deanna finished the task, she rolled back over throwing her juicy thigh over Gina’s thigh and grinned big, “Wanna start our weekend early?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sho!” Gina beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put in for Monday, too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One packed carry-on suitcase, and a frantic search for discounted last-minute weekend getaways, led them to Trevor airlines headed to Mountain Lane, California (MLC) the closest airport to Moon Baked Island.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There haven’t been any crashes with this airline.” Gina reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... this is the only airline that flies into Moon Bake Beach?” Deanna tried to talk in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Gina was near tears as she tried to contain her giggles. She didn’t want anyone on the plane to think they were talking about them or this janky plane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known it was this small,” Deanna continues, “I would have drove.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>+“Shut up,” Gina mouthed,”You know you aren’t good at whispering. Write me a note.”+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deanna pulls her phone out of her pocket and gestures for Gina to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**Deanna:** Did you take out a life insurance </span>
</p><p>
  <span>policy on me that I don’t know about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>**Gina:** I can’t stand you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**Deanna:** I could have driven.  </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>**Gina:** Hahahahahahahahahahahaha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**Deanna:** I am a good driver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>**Gina:** Sure you are. :-) Locally. As soon </span>
  
  
  
  
  <span>as we are in the car past 30 minutes you start </span>
  
  
  
  
  <span>falling asleep and you know it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**Deanna:** You right. That’s how I’m going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to make it through this flight as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LOL. You have some gum for my ears? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  <span>**Gina:** You’re such a baby when it comes to </span>
  
  
  
  
  <span>airplanes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**Deanna:** Yep LOL hahahaha especially </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when the airplane isn’t bigger than a </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cracker Jack box. LOLOLOLO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gina rolled her eyes while grabbing the gum from her purse and they focus their attention on the flight attendant going through the emergency instruction. Once complete, with Gina comfortable at the window seat, Deanna turns her body and uses Gina’s shoulder as her pillow. All of the adrenaline from their sexy rendezvous and early morning vacation planning had worn off. They were asleep within moments. It was such a tender yet common moment between the two. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@tiagivmore on Twitter and IG.<br/>Follow me. Mostly SFW account ...right now anyway.</p><p>Comments are my food. Feed me. </p><p>Do not repost.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>